A New Tracy-REWRITE
by Swimming Clara
Summary: Abby Pond is just a normal foster child who is trying to fit back in again finding it hard to make friends the young girl makes friends with an unlikely person and her life changes. Abby has been through hell and she is wanting a fresh start but is she going to get it with this person or not. Rated T for safety as there is talk of self harm, death and abuse.
1. Abby Pond

Chapter 1- Abby Pond

 **Hey Guys, so here is my rewrite of A New Tracy as I was not happy with the first one I did. But if you have read the original this one is going to go into more deal detail as I don't think I had enough last time. So here it is A New Tracy rewrite.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own the Thunderbirds but I do own Abby, Taylor and Emily.**

 **Abby Pond is just a normal foster child who is trying to fit back in again finding it hard to make friends the young girl makes friends with an unlikely person and her life changes. Abby has been through hell and she is wanting a fresh start but is she going to get it with this person or not. Rated T for safety as there is talk of self harm, death and abuse.**

* * *

 **Abby POV**

I am Abby Rachel Pond a 12 year old foster child and this my story to how my life changed. Both my parents died in an tsunami when I was 5 years old since then I have been in 6 different foster homes and each foster family I hate because I don't fit in and when they go out with their own children I get left at home so I don't make a fool out of them as I am not blood.

I am sat in my room preparing to go to another new school each year. I am going to another new school without any success. The teachers couldn't care about a long foster kid, that needs support mentally and physically this is as a result of my foster parents force me to clean and cook with every little time to study for my exams, I may be young but I am very smart I can name each country by their flags and I also tell you the Capital for those countries. I can also sign to deaf people as I have learnt sign language in my spare time and having a child in my care home who was deaf made me want to learn sign language. I am a very talented singer and have won first prize in many of my school talent competitions not that my foster parents cared.

Although I am only 12 years old I am the oldest foster child in this house there are 2 other children and 10 year old and a 6 year old the foster father is always drunk but my social worker told me that he has some form of metal health issue and I believe that he shouldn't be a fostering system his wife is hardly around which just leaves me to look after them, which leaves very little time for studying.

The school that I am going to is a boarding school which means that I don't have to come home again ever! But going to a boarding school means that I have to have a shared dorm room but as long as I get on with my studies and my roommate does as well we will all be happy. The only problem is that if my roommate has a boyfriend, I have a phobia of boys I don't know all thanks to the foster homes I have been in.

"ABBY POND GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Knowing that one of the other foster children had done something to upset Taylor.

"Hello Sir"

"Ah Abby Pond, get me another drink and deal that that baby"

I walked over to the fridge and got him another drink and then went back upstairs to deal with the young child that was screaming but when Abby walked in she saw that the other child had injuried himself and needed medical attention. Abby ran down to grab the phone "Where are you taking that?"

"I have to call social services and an ambulance"

"YOU ARE DOING NO SUCH THING" *SMACK* Abby could take a beating but she had enough the way that Taylor was treating the foster children. Abby got up and ran but as she did so her social worker car pulled up onto the drive. "Don't you dare"

Abby ran upstairs to get the other children out of there she knew they were going to be safe now that her social worker was here. "Come on we are going."

Abby came down the stairs with the two other children "Take these two out, they are not safe here."

Abby then ran back up stairs and got her and the boys stuff and ran straight back out again. Abby's social worker was worried about the red hand print on her face "Alright Abby?"

"No, I just want to go to school"

Abby's social worker took the two young children to the children's home and explained to the care home manger what she believed has been happening, Abby walked into the care home to say goodbye to her foster brothers as she was on her way to her new school.

Abby walked back out after saying goodbye and she didn't want to show her emotions as she sat on a wall singing

" _I am not a stranger to the dark_ _  
_

 _Hide away, they say_ _  
_

 _'Cause we don't want your broken parts_ _  
_

 _I've learned to be ashamed of all my scars_ _  
_

 _Run away, they say_ _  
_

 _No one'll love you as you are_ "

Whilst Abby was singing her social worker came out although she wanted to know what really happened between her and Taylor and why they had to bring the other two the care home. "Abby what happened?"

"I was packing my stuff for when you picked me up to go to school next thing I heard was him calling me down stairs he was wanting another beer can and the youngest one was upset about something, so I went to see if I could calm him down but found that he was injuried so I went to call social services and ambulance, next thing I know he is yelling at me and hit me around the face."

"Abby I am going to take you to Coal Hill Boarding School there you will be able to study and hopefully move on and meet new friends. I have organised for you to share a room with a girl called TinTin Kyrano according to the school she is a lovely and friendly person."

Abby got back into the car and sat quietly as her social worker took her to her new school to let her restart her new ish life at the Coal Hill boarding school. Abby wondered what this TinTin Kyrano is like and how she would react when she finds out her history.

 **A/N The song that has been used is This is Me by Keala Settle from The Greatest Showman.**


	2. A New School Year

Chapter 2- A New School Year

 **A/N In this John is older than Virgil as in TAG it is the other way around Virgil is older than John. The school system this story is based on the English schooling system that Alan will be going into Year 11 (GCSE) year. See below for their ages.**

 **Scott-24 years old**

 **John-22 years old**

 **Virgil- 21 years old**

 **Gordon-19 years old**

 **Alan- 15 years old going 16 years old**

* * *

On Tracy Island the inhabitants were busy cleaning and doing maintance to the Thunderbirds, whilst Alan, Tin-Tin and Fermat were getting ready to go back to Coal Hill boarding school for a new year. They were very lucky as Emily was a teacher at that school this allowed them to keep an eye on the youngest Tracy as he liked to create trouble where ever he is.

Alan was down in the silos helping to clean the birds after a mudding rescue knowing full well that he needed to his fair share of the cleaning. "Hey, Virg. I have just finished cleaning the inside of your bird. Can I go now and pack?"

"Fine then go and pack, you made most of this mess."

Alan went back up stairs to start his packing as they were flying back to school tomorrow and he had to ensure that he had everything as he couldn't every well run home if he had forgotten anything. Alan had finished his packing and went to find Fermat and TinTin to spend time with them before they went back to school. Emily was in her room packing to go back to work. Scott was walking back to his house as he had just finished doing maintance on Thunderbird 1 and decided that he would go back to help his wife pack her things. "Em, let me do it."

"Scott I may be pregnant but I am not invalid and I can do my own packing."

"Emily are you sure that going back to work is a good idea?"

"Scott I will be fine anyway Alan will be there and you will only be a phone call away." Scott finished helping Emily with her packing and then went to put her stuff in the plane. As Scott was walking back through the house he saw his youngest brother and wanted a word with him.

"Alan please can I have a word with you please." Scott and Alan left the room so that they could have a private conversation without the others listening in.

"Scott what's the problem, before you ask any pranks is Gordon as I have been busy with school work and with IR training as well. You must be impressed that me and Dad haven't argued once this summer."

"Alan you haven't done anything wrong and we are all impressed that you haven't argued with Dad. The reason I want to talk to you is the fact that Emily is pregnant and she is going to the mainland to work and she is not nearby so I can look after her."

"And..."

"And I am telling you this because would you be able to look after her."

"Sure thing bro and I will report to you everyday although if I am busy I will just message you."

"And if I don't answer my phone is because I am working I will get back or just leave a message." The two brothers walked back into the living room where they found the whole of the Tracy Family including Emily and John as Brains was on Thunderbird 5 allowing the whole family to spend sometime together.

When Scott walked in and sat on the sofa next to Emily where Emily leans into Scott and that is how she fell asleep but it wasn't until Scott tried to speak to her that he realised she had fallen asleep. "Hey Guys, can I have some help please." When they looked in Scott's direction they understood what he meant. John and Virgil held Emily as Scott got up and picked her up to take her to their house. It was a few moments later when Jeff walked into the living area seeing it Scott was missing.

"Where is your brother?"

"Emily fell asleep dad so he has taken her to their house and he is probably going to call it a night as well."

Alan was nervous about doing his GCSE's this year and worried about his family with International Rescue with them being really busy and mistakes have been happening. Alan knew he had to work harder than ever this year to ensure that he impressed his father and brothers not only that but he wanted to pass all his exams with the highest grade possible.

"Dad I am going to turn in for the night. It is getting late and we all have an early start tomorrow as we will need to be back for lunchtime to be able to sign in and get all our school stuff like our timetable."

"FAB son. Alan son what is on your mind?"

"Dad I am scared and worried. We have had back to back missions over the last couple of weeks and we are all starting to make mistakes dad. What should happen if it something serious happens to you guys."

"Alan how long has this been bothering you?"

"Since we all started making mistakes dad."

"Alan you have nothing to worry about we can look after ourselves and I will make sure your brothers look after each other out on the field and we will call after every mission to let you all know how it went."

"Thank you dad, you know Emily will call Scott every night to check in. Dad I don't know if you have notices but..."

"Alan spit it out"

"Emily and Scott are hiding something."

"Yes, Alan I have notice it as well but leave them be."

It was the early hours of next morning when Tracy family was still asleep before they knew it the klaxon was going off. All the boys were arriving at command and control knowing that it was going to be a long day.

"THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO!" Jeff shouted as the boys left to save the world.


	3. Meeting the New Roommate

Chapter 3- Meeting the New Roommate

 **A/N- Hey guys. I am going to complete this story but it has been on the back burner so I am going to upload this chapter and then try and complete Love Life before completing this story. Sorry if you guys think this story has been scrapped. But here it is...**

* * *

It was 7:30am and the rest of the Tracy family were just waking up after the klaxon went off at 1am and they were not happy about waking up early, but then again waking up at really early is second nature to the Tracy's when it is like that Jeff allows the boys to sleep in once they return from missions like that.

Alan walked into Command and Control after getting ready to head back to school today "Good Morning Dad."

"Morning Alan. I would like you to fly yourself and the others back to the mainland as your brothers are still out and it doesn't seem like they are going to be returning very quickly."

Alan had his breakfast and then went to check that he had everything he needed for the new school year. Emily turn up as Alan was about to leave the plane as she was ready to go back to work, well her second year as a geography teacher.

"Morning Emily."

"Morning Dad. How are they doing?"

"It is going to be a long day with them and once they have returned I will make sure that Scott contacts you, because I will know he would want to take you back to work."

"Dad, don't worry about it. I will call the island when we get there and I will speak to Scott when we are both available."

Once everyone who was left on Tracy Island woke up. Alan, Emily, TinTin and Fermat went down to the hanger and left for the mainland with Alan and Emily in the cockpit and TinTin and Fermat were in passengers section of the plane. Emily could tell that the youngest Tracy was getting nervous about starting a new school year. "Alan what's wrong?"

"Em, I am worried about this year and I am worried about my brothers." Alan started to crying slightly.

"Hey what are those for. You know that your brothers will be fine and if you have any problems don't be scared to come speak to, you know you can come and use my classroom if you want somewhere to work quietly."

"Thank you Emily." Alan brought the plane in to land at the local airport before allowing Emily to drive to the school this gave Alan time to think about what is going to happen this year. "Emily, I know Fermat is my roommate but would it be possible if I do my homework in your classroom?"

"Of course you can Alan I don't have a problem with a senior student sitting at the back of my classroom it might do some of the juniors some good."

"Thanks Emily I know that you are family but I enjoy sitting in your classroom with the piece and quiet even if the younger ones aren't that quiet."

Emily pulled up in front of the school allowing Alan, Fermat and Tin-Tin to jump out so that they could grab their bags from the back before heading to sign back into the school "Tin-Tin I have heard that you have a new roommate this year so please look after her and you know where I am if you need me."

"Thank you Mrs Tracy and I will make sure that I make her feel welcome and if I have any problems you will be the first to know."

Tin-Tin signed in and headed up to he dorm room but just before she left reception she saw a girl same age as her lost "Hey, I am Tin-Tin and I was wondering if you are lost and need some help in finding the right way?"

"Yes I was told to meet a guide at reception but they haven't shown yet and I am new here."

"I will take you to the dorm block. Do you know what number your dorm is?"

"Yes I believe it is 220."

"That is my dorm so you are my new roommate and I will look after you and take you under your wing and make you feel welcome." The two girls made their way to their dorm room to get ready for the new year. Tin Tin looked behind her for Alan but he was no where in sight so she continue to her dorm.

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"My name is Abby Rachel Pond."

"It is pleasure to meet you. Now don't be afraid to ask any questions that you may have and I will show you around a bit later."

"Thank you so much Tin Tin."

The two girls walked towards the canteen where Alan and Fermat were waiting for her. "Um... Tin Tin can we not sit with those I get kind of scared around boys."

"Sure that is fine I just need to go and speak to them and then I will be with you."

Tin Tin walked over to where Alan and Fermat were. "You alright Tin"

"Yer, my new roommate gets scared around boys so until she settles down it is probably best we don't see each other whilst I am with her."

"I understand Tin. Speak to you later." Tin Tin walked over to where Abby was sat at a table looking at Tin Tin's every move knowing full well that things are not going to be easy for anyone involved.

"Abby there is a teacher in the school that we are told to go and speak to now I know it isn't my problem but can I speak to her about this situation."

"Tin Tin if you think this teacher could help then go an speak to her I am not going to stop you. But would it be alright if I come with you and meet this teacher?"

"Sure it is Abby." The two girls left the canteen to go and speak to Mrs Tracy.


	4. An Emergency with a Tracy

Chapter 4- An Emergency with a Tracy

 **A/N- Hey Guys as I said in my previous chapter that I wasn't going to update for a while as I couldn't write two stories at once, so now that I have finished Hidden Life, I am coming back to this rewrite and hopefully make it better that the first one. I hope you enjoy the rewrite.**

International Rescue were out supporting the Chicago Fire Department with a huge high-rise fire that was out of control. Firehouses: 51, 27, 90, 74, 33, 20 were all at the fire but it just got out of control.

Scott was working alongside Chief Wallace Boden with the deployment of firefighters and International Rescue. "Chief I have 2 victims here and I am in need of some help." Scott looked at Boden before running into the building.

"International Rescue are on their way." Scott found Kidd and Mouch with their victims.

"Come on guys. Let's get out of here, the smoke is turning black we don't have time." Kidd and Mouch had one victim and Scott were carrying the other victim out but it wasn't until a support beam fell knocking Scott out.

"Mayday Mayday International Rescue member down."

"Any firefighters available to help Kidd and Mouch?"

"Squad 3 responding Chief make sure Brett and Foster are ready when we come out. We still have 2 victims and we are going to be bring the International Rescue member out now."

"Alright Squad 3. we will be ready." Squad 3 brought Scott out and then all his brothers ran over to him.

"We need to get him to Chicago Med. I am sure they will contact his family."

International Rescue tidied their equipment before heading back to Tracy Island before calling Emily and heading to Chicago again to be with Scott.

Meanwhile in Chicago Firehouse 51 finished at the fire before heading to Med. Casey still had John's phone number from the last time he spoke to the Tracy family.

"Hello, I am Matt Casey from Firehouse 51. Scott was involved in a fire and in hospital at Chicago Med."

" _Thank you, Matt Casey. I remember you from the other year, my family and I are on our way."_

"Alright Mr Tracy, I will stay at Med until you guys arrive."

" _Thank you again_."

As Jeff got off the phone the boys were just returning and their uniforms were dirty. "Dad, Scott is in hospital."

"Virgil just calm down; I know Scott is in hospital I just got off the phone with Matt Casey and he is going to stay with Scott until we get there."

Virgil left the office allowing Jeff to make the one call he hasn't wanted to make.

" _Coal Hill Boarding School_ "

"Hello, I am Jeff Tracy my daughter-in-law teaches at your school and I am afraid that her husband my son has been injured at work and currently in hospital in Chicago. Please can you pass it on to her."

" _Of course, I will. Her name is Emily Tracy am I right_?"

"Yes, and my son Alan Tracy."

" _We will let them know_." Jeff hung up not before he had to call John to tell him that his oldest brother was in hospital and was in a bad way.

"Hello John. I have some bad news about Scott he was injured trying to rescue someone from a fire. Do you remember Matt Casey with the CFD?"

"Yes, I remember him. How is Scott?" 

"Well Matt Casey is staying with your brother and from what I have heard he will be alright."

"Alright Dad, you lot head over to Chicago and I will see him when gets home."

"Only if you are sure John. Alan would happy to come and get you if you want."

"I am sure Dad, at least from here I can still monitor all the calls that we can get and hope that each Country emergency services can deal with it. Dad, please can you keep me updated on Scott's condition."

"I will John." They hung up the phone allowing them to do whatever they were doing beforehand. The Tracy's on the Island were packing and flying over to Chicago to be with Scott.

Meanwhile at Coal Hill Boarding Scott Emily was teaching a class when a student with a note came knocking on her classroom door, so Emily went to answer it. Alan decided to sit in the back of her classroom doing some work when he saw Emily freeze. So, he stood up and walked over to where she was before taking the note from her hands. Alan stood in front of the class. "Class dismissed. Please can you read pages 20-50 before your next lesson." The class packed up their stuff before leaving. "Emily what is going on?"

"Scott was injured helping the CFD with a high-rise fire and now he is in hospital at Chicago Med. Alan what am I going to do?"

"Emily, we are going to pack a few things and headed over to Chicago Med and you will see that Scott is fine and everything will be back to normal. Plus, you are pregnant so we don't want anything to happen to you or the baby. Emily could feel the baby doing somersaults knowing there was something wrong.

"I guess you are right, Alan." Emily and Alan packed their overnight bags before heading to Chicago Med to be with Scott knowing the rest of the family will be there before they got there. "I better go and speak to the Headteacher and see what he says. Even though they can't keep me here."

"Emily I am sure that the Headteacher will understand. I will meet you here in about 10 minutes." Both Alan and Emily went their separate ways to get ready to go to Chicago.

Emily walked down the corridor to the Head's office "Sir, I don't know if you know but my husband and Alan Tracy's brother was injured at work and we are needed to go to Chicago to be with him."

"Emily, I know and I am not going to stop you from going."

"Alright thank you. I will make sure that Alan catches up with all his school work." Emily left the office before going back to her classroom with her overnight bag to meet up with Alan.

When Emily got back Alan was already waiting for her. "Emily are you alright?"

"No, but I will be when I have seen Scott and I know he is alright." they left the school and headed to Chicago Med.

2 hours after they left the school, they arrived at Chicago Med in which they walked through the ER and Maggie Lockwood stopped them and realised that they are the rest of the Tracy's "He is on the second floor in Room 123."

"Thank you, Maggie." Emily and Alan made their way to the second floor and found Scott's room. As they arrived at his room with everyone sitting around and Scott was wearing an oxygen mask. "Oh Scott, I wish you wouldn't put yourself in harm's way. I was so worried about you, please don't do anything like that again."

"I am so sorry Em. Everyone was busy and I didn't have a choice they needed rescuing."

"Well the baby hasn't stopped kicking so worried about you."

"I am alright now; I promise and I won't do it again." After a couple of hours Scott was almost ready to go back to Tracy Island with the rest of the Tracy Clan. Emily was worried about her husband and going back to work was the last thing on her mind but then again, she wanted to get back so some normality.

Emily wanted to go back to Tracy Island with Scott but she knew he was going to be safe with his brothers. Life went on for the Tracy's.


	5. Back to School

Chapter 5- Back to School

Scott got back to full health and the doctors at Med were happy to discharge him under the watchful eyes of Jeff and Virgil. Alan and Emily had to go back to school and get back to some normality. "Scott you are not going out on any IR business until you are 100% again."

"But Dad I am fine."

"No Scott. You are on base duties until you are cleared to go back to work."

"Fine Dad. At least I can catch up on some overdue paperwork then." Scott left the office and headed to his room where he was going to lie down as he was suffering in pain and didn't want his family knowing that he was in pain.

Virgil went to get Scott and saw how much pain Scott is in "Scott, if you are in so much pain why didn't you say so?" 

"Virgil I am fine"

"Scott, I can see that you are not ok just let me give you something."

"Fine" Virgil gave Scott some morphine and Scott felt so much better for it. Virgil left Scott alone after he fell asleep and went to inform Jeff that Scott was still in pain and suffering silently.

Meanwhile Emily and Alan arrived back at the school knowing that Scott was back home with his family. "Emily, Scott will be fine he is probably worried about you and little one." Emily was 3 months pregnant and she was growing quickly. "Mrs Tracy I will be going to catch up on any school work that I have missed."

"That is fine Alan. I have to speak to the Headteacher about everything that is going on."

"FAB. You know where I am Mrs Tracy."

Emily walked to the Head' office before knocking "Come in." Emily walked into the office "Ah, Mrs Tracy how is everything?"

"Well Mr William my husband is finally back at home recovering he was injured at work when a support beam fell on him and was taken to Chicago Med."

"How are you in yourself?"

"I am alright when little one isn't pushing against my bladder but I am alright otherwise."

"Mrs Tracy I am worried about your health, but I am happy to allow you to continue to teach longs you are careful and if it gets too much for you then you will need to stop teaching at least until the child is born."

"That is fine with me. Even if I have a class and they have a study periods I am allowing Alan, Tin-Tin and Fermat to sit in the back of the class doing any school work they need to do."

"I don't mind longs you are happy to have them in there."

"Thank you, Sir." Emily left the office before heading back to the teacher's dorm to put her overnight bag away then headed back to her classroom. She was hoping that she wouldn't have to use her overnight bag again. Then she had one more job to do and that was to call home. The phone rang a couple of times before someone answered it. " _Tracy Island_."

"Hello Dad"

" _Hello Emily. You got back to the school alright_?"

"Yes, we did. I spoke to the Head and he is happy for me to carry on teaching until it gets too much for me. How is Scott?"

" _Alright Emily, I am wanting you to take it easy and you know where Alan is if you are in need of any help. As for Scott, Virgil said he had a headache and gave him some pain relief but he is silently suffering in pain and not wanting anyone to know or help him_."

"Thank you, Dad. I will speak to Scott later and make sure he is alright cause you know how he gets with the Tracy stubbornness. I know it is hard for Scott to ask for help but please look after him Dad."

" _We will Emily and I want you to look after yourself and the baby_."

"I will Dad. Speak to you later bye." Emily hung up and then started to rub her stomach as it was hurting her and it left an uneasy feeling with in her, but she knew she needed to carry on.

Alan walked into the dining room and saw Tin-Tin sat at a table with another girl who looked shy and very uncomfortable but walked towards them anyway so Alan could speak to Tin-Tin. As Alan got closer to them Abby started to panic and was shaking Tin-Tin looked at Alan before she shook her head to tell Alan to stop and walk away. Alan knew Tin-Tin would explain at a later date.

Once Alan had dinner, he went to see Emily and to see how she was doing and to speak to her about Tin-Tin's new roommate. Alan walked to her classroom and knocked on the door. "Come in." Alan walked in and saw Emily sat behind her desk "What can I do for you Alan?"

"I came to see how you are and how the little Tracy is?"

"I am alright Alan although the little Tracy is causing me a few problems and leaving me uncomfortable but please don't tell Scott. I don't need him worrying about me. It isn't like I can't look after myself. I am a big girl and can look after myself."

"I know you can Em expect you are looking after another human being and it is clear that you are finding it hard. Scott wants to help anyway he can but he can't with you here and Scott on the Island and you are finding it hard and so is Scott."

"I know Alan but I need to do this. When the little Tracy is born, I don't know what I would do."

"Emily, you know we will support you anyway that we can but I am sure that Scott will support you anyway he can. Emily can I speak to you about something else?"

"What is it Alan?" 

"When we got back, I went into the dining room and saw Tin-Tin sat with another girl as I started to walk towards them, she started to panic and shake not before Tin-Tin shook her head to tell me not to come any closer. What is going on Emily?" 

"You can't tell anyone but Tin-Tin's new roommate Abby Pond is a foster child and I believe something has been ging on with her foster parents especially the males so it could be something to do with that. The best thing to do is to keep your distance for now Alan until Tin-Tin or Abby have spoken to you."

"I will keep this quiet and I will keep my distance unless Tin-Tin is on her own. Em you know where I am if you need me and please don't be a stranger even if it is just to talk."

"Thank you, Alan. I think I am going to go and have a lie down as I didn't sleep all that well due to little Tracy keeping me up all night. Alan do you mind ringing home so I don't have to."

"Not at all Mrs Tracy you enjoy your rest and I will deal with the rest." Emily walked towards the teacher's dorms as she walked into her room, she became dizzy and passed out on the floor with no-one around to help. That is where she stayed with her dorm room door open.


	6. Something Else Going On

Chapter 6- Something Else Going On

 **Disclaimer- The Thunderbirds are not mine, but Emily and Mr Williams are mine.**

 **A/N- Sorry it has taken me so long to complete this chapter but my week had been so busy with Cheltenham races. But here I am with a completed chapter.**

* * *

It was the next day and Alan and Fermat as well as all the other students were all in the dining room having breakfast whilst the teachers were having this morning briefing and meeting all teachers were there apart for one. "Has anyone seen Mrs Tracy this morning?" Mr Williams asked.

All the teachers shook their heads, so Mr Williams left the room on a hunt for one student that might know where she is and it was going to be a hard conversation to have. Mr Williams walked into the dining straight towards Alan. "Alan, Mr Williams is walking this way." Alan turned around and saw the Headteacher walking towards him.

Alan stood up "Sir, what have I done now?"

"Alan you haven't done anything wrong but Mrs Tracy didn't show this morning for the briefing and I was hoping that you know where she is. Alan meet me in my office once you have finished your breakfast."

"I will do Sir." Mr Williams left the dining room to head to his office to wait for Alan to turn up. A few minutes later Alan knocked on the office door, Alan was in his uniform with his bag that contained all his school books and equipment for the day.

"Come in."

"Sir."

"Alan, once you got back yesterday, I spoke to Mrs Tracy and I said that I was happy for her to carry on teaching until it got too much for her and she was happy for you and your roommate to sit in her class. I would like her found before I call your brother her husband to tell him that she is missing."

"Sir I will find Mrs Tracy. If you sort my classes out for me so my teachers don't question it. I will of course catch up, but finding Mrs Tracy is important."

"Very well Alan. I will clear your timetable but make sure you catch up."

"I promise I will Sir." With that Alan left the Head's office he dropped his bag back off at his room before heading off to the teacher's dorm section to where Emily's room is as he got closer, he saw a dorm room door open not realising that it was Emily's room that was open. Alan saw Emily on the floor face down so Alan rolled her over and checked her breathing and pulse both were slow and weak. Alan called Tin-Tin to ask her to tell Mr Williams to call an ambulance as she has a weak pulse and slow breathing.

An ambulance turned up a few minutes later when Alan gave over details like how old she is and how many weeks pregnant she was. Mr Williams told paramedics that Alan is Emily's brother-in-law and Mr Williams went to make a call and he wasn't looking forward to it. Alan went with Emily to the hospital.

" _Tracy Island Jeff Tracy speaking_."

"Ah Mr Tracy I was wondering if I could speak to Scott Tracy it is regarding his wife."

" _You will have to give me a minute_." Jeff went to find Scott worried about Emily which is a change as the school was normally contacting him about Alan.

" _Scott Tracy speaking, what is wrong with my wife_."

"Mr Tracy, unfortunately Mrs Tracy has been taken to the hospital after she was found unresponsive by your brother and was taken to hospital Alan went with her."

" _I will be right there_." Scott hung up the phone before running out of the room to grab their overnight bag before going to the hanger to take Lady Lucy to go and be with his wife.

Scott landed at the airport then got into a hire car and drove to the hospital worried about Emily not knowing what her condition is. As Scott arrived at the hospital Alan was waiting for him. "Scott you need to breath Emily has woken up an is asking for you. They are doing a range of tests to find out what is wrong with her. Go and be with her."

Scott hugged Alan and then walked down to Emily's room as Scott entered Emily was sleeping so he just let her sleep. Scott sat quietly on his phone until he heard a noise coming from the bed so he ran over. "Hey Em, come on wake up for me."

"Scott, what are you doing here I'm fine."

"Em, do you know where you are?"

"Hospital Scott, but I don't know how I got here?"

"Emily you passed out at school in your dorm room and it was Alan who found you and he is still in the waiting room worried about you."

As Emily was about to talk the doctor knocked on the door. "Come in."

"Mrs Tracy, it is good to see you awake and alert. When you were admitted we ran some tests now I am aware you know that you are pregnant, but what the tests told us, is that you are expecting twins. This is probably the main reasons why you passed out."

"So, you are telling me that the reason behind my wife passing out was because she is expecting twins?"

"That is correct Mr Tracy. Your wife is expecting twins. I will leave you two alone for a moment." The doctor said as he walked out of the door.

"Emily are you alright with this?"

"Scott, we don't have much of a choice. I don't know what I am going to do?"

"Emily what I will do, we will both go and speak to the Headteacher and explain the new discovery and we will go from there."

"Scott, how are we going to cope?"

"We will Emily and you know it." The doctor came back with Emily's discharge paperwork. Both Scott and Emily left the hospital and walked passed the waiting room where Alan was waiting for Scott and Emily.

"Emily, you are alright?"

"Alan, yes I am alright but I don't think I am going back to the school. Now we are going to take you back to school, where me and Scott are going to speak to Mr Williams and I guess I will be going home." They left the hospital and headed back to school.

Once they got back to school Alan left Scott and Emily to go and speak to the headteacher and inform him in the change of Emily's situation. They knocked on the door. "Come in"

"Sir, I would like you to meet my husband Scott Tracy."

"It is a pleasure to meet you. What can I do for you?"

"Sir after I had some blood tests done, I found out the reason I passed out was because I am pregnant with twins."

"Well congratulations, but with this information and what has happened I would like you to stop working until you have had your children."

"Alright Sir. I will gather all my belongings and I will head home with my husband." Both Scott and Emily left the office then headed to the teacher's dorm so they could pack Emily's stuff before they headed back to Tracy Island.


	7. Times Changing

Chapter 7- Times Changing

 **Disclaimer- The Thunderbirds are not mine, but Emily is mine.**

Whilst Alan was at the hospital Tin-Tin had spoken to Jeff Tracy asking if her new roommate Abby could come back to the Island as she didn't have anywhere else to go. Jeff had agreed as long as Tin-Tin looks after Abby and to protect her from the primary business.

It was a week or so later and school was coming to end of term. Their plane was still at the airport and as much as Alan would fly home he knows not to. Being able to keep the peace with his family Alan thought the best choice was to call his Dad to find out if he could fly everyone home. "Hello Dad."

"Hello Alan, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if I could fly everyone home as Emily is already home and we don't have any other way to get home."

"Alright Alan, just this once as we have been busy with work lately so yes as I am too tried and so are your brothers."

"Thank you, Dad. Just going to remind you that Tin-Tin is bringing her roommate home. Please let my brothers know that she seems to be twitchy around males."

"Alright Alan. We will see you in a couple of hours, if the school asks you are meeting me at the airport."

"FAB Dad, I will update you later love you Dad."

"Love you to Dad." Alan hung up and finished his packing, once he finished, he went to speak to the others to inform them that he would be flying them home."

School finished Alan and Fermat decided to wait out the front of the school for Tin-Tin and Abby where a taxi was waiting for them thanks to Jeff Tracy.

"Come on guys, let's get home."

They arrived at the airport and started to load into plane. "Tin are you and Abby alright in the back as I am going to need to concentrate on flying home? Fermat are you alright to be my co-pilot?"

"Me and Abby will be fine in the back. Please just get us home Alan."

"I am happy to be your co-pilot Alan." The teens got into the plane and started to taxi down the runway.

Once they got underway Alan called Tracy Island to inform them that they are on their way home. "Tin-Tin"

"Yes Abby."

"I am really scared about meeting the Tracy's. I feel like they are going to judge me and when they see my injuries, they are going to know something is wrong. I can't Tin-Tin."

"Abby, the Tracy's will look after you and I will as well. They are like my brothers I never had."

"Tin I have a secret."

"Tell me Abby."

"When..."

"Please ensure your belts are on, we are coming into land." With that Abby didn't say anything else but sat quietly as they started to come into land on Tracy Island. The Tracy family were waiting for them on the runway to greet them back and to welcome Abby to Tracy Island. As they came into land Tin-Tin saw the panic and worry in Abby.

"Abby, I need you to breath for me." Abby was still hyperventilating so Tin-Tin didn't have another choice to call Alan. "ALAN! I need your help" Alan ran to the back of Tracy 1.

"Tin-Tin, what happen?"

"She started to tell me something before she started to hyperventilate."

"Alright Tin-Tin, Virgil is outside let me go and get him." Alan ran outside where everyone was waiting. "Virgil, we need your medical knowledge inside the plane please." Virgil followed Alan inside the plane where h saw Tin-Tin sat on the floor in front of another girl who was sat in the chair breathing quick but shallow. She was finding it hard to catch her breath.

"Hello I am Virgil Tracy; I am Alan's third oldest brother now I am the family doctor. Is it alright if I help you?" All Abby could do was a small nod her head although she is shy around men but what else could she do.

Virgil and Tin-Tin took Abby to the medical bay and put her straight onto oxygen to help with Abby's breathing. Whilst Virgil and Tin-Tin were dealing with Abby, Alan went back to the cockpit to finish the logs and shutting down the plane, before heading up to the villa with all the bags and all the belongings as well. "Thank you, Dad for allowing me to fly home."

"That is alright Alan. I have to give you some independences sometimes. Now let's head back up before the klaxon goes off again." Alan and Jeff walked back to the villa where Scott, Emily, John and Gordon were all sat around the pool just talking about the latest mission. Scott was looking after Emily as she was feeling under the weather again.

Back down in the medical bay Abby was recovering and Virgil was sat at his desk completing some medical paperwork. Tin-Tin walked over to where he was "Virgil, I know you haven't known Abby that long but does something seem off to you? She said something about having injuries as well."

"I do think something off with Abby. We are going to take each day as it comes and we will support her in any way we can. Now why don't you go and finish unpacking once you are done go and join the others."

"Thank you, Virgil but I better stay here, but you are more than welcome to."

Although Emily had been home for a couple of days the Tracy household was still worried about Emily, but Scott seemed to be happier but no one knew why. With all the Tracy's sat in the living room, both Scott and Emily looked at each other with a smile on their faces. "Guys, we have something we would like to tell you. Now you all know that Emily is pregnant but what we found out when Emily passed out at school was the reason behind it."

"And what is the reason?"

Emily looked at Scott and then back at their family. "The reason I passed out is that I am carrying twins." The looks on everyone's faces was priceless after the shock had worn off, they were all happy for both Scott and Emily, but they also knew that they were going to have their work cut out. Emily left the living room but as she left, she had lost all colour in her face Scott ran across the room to catch his wife before she hit the floor.

"Dad, I am going to take Emily to our room."

"Alright Scott, you know where we are if you need us." Scott left by carrying Emily out of the room and to their bedroom. That is how Scott and Emily stayed for the rest of the night. Jeff checked on his eldest and once he saw he was asleep in a chair looking after hs wife with a book in his hand.

"Oh, Scott what am I going to do with you?"

Tin-Tin and Abby were sat talking and Abby knew she needed to tell someone her biggest secret but finding someone to tell was the hardest bit. "Tin-Tin I have something to tell you."

"Alright Abby."

"I am a foster child and I have jumped around foster homes for the last 5 years after both my parents were killed."

"I am so sorry Abby." Tin-Tin knew she didn't have the full story, but Tin-Tin wasn't going to push Abby for the full story.


	8. Early Morning Rescue

Chapter 8 – Early Morning Rescue

 **Disclaimer- The Thunderbirds are not mine but Emily is mine.**

It was 1 am in the morning when the klaxon went off Scott rolled over when Emily also woke up "Darling I will be fine you go and save the world." As Scott sat on the edge of the bed to get up "Scott are you alright?"

"Yes, I am alright." As Scott got up, he become pale and a bit dizzy but soon made his way to command and control last, looking really pale and tired. Jeff looked up to see his eldest to see the way his eldest was. "Scott, you should stay here, as you look really bad."

"No, I am alright come on let's get to work." With that Scott went to his tunnel that lead him to Thunderbird 1 this left his remaining brothers shocked.

"Boys I need you to watch your brother closely."

"FAB Dad." Everyone left command and control to head to Thunderbird 2 and left the island to head to the bushfires in Tasmania. Apart from Jeff the rest of Tracy Island stayed in bed whilst International Rescue were out doing what they do best.

Thunderbird 1 which was on autopilot for most of the trip to Tasmania and he could see it was burning well. "Thunderbird 2 how far out are you?"

"We are 5 minutes out Thunderbird1. How is it looking down there?"

"It is a mess down here, but it is going to be a long rescue and tidy up." 

"Alright Thunderbird 1, we have all the fire equipment just wait until we get there before you go and do something reckless Scott."

"I wasn't going to Thunderbird 2." Scott was finding it hard to focus and quickly regained focus, as Thunderbird 2 came into land. Scott made his way over to Thunderbird 2 to gear up into his fire suit which lives in pod 2

"Alright guys once you are all suited, we are going to split up Virgil I want you to head off the west, Gordon I want you to head off to the south and Alan I would like you to the north. I will ask the firefighters and the rangers to the east. I am going to stay here and man mobile control and be on hand if you need anything or any help. You all have your missions let's get to work."

"FAB field commander."

Gordon and Alan ran back to the pod where they assembled two fireflies to take out into the field and Virgil took his fire exo-suit as well. Once they finished in the pod, they headed to their areas to fight the fires and saving anyone that was trapped by the bushfires. Whilst Scott was sorting mobile control out, he became tired and really dizzy but he knew he couldn't sleep until everyone was safe. Scott knew the comms were going but he didn't have the energy to answer. "Virgil calling mobile control." When Virgil had no response from Scott, he had to try again Virgil final got an answer.

"What is wrong Virgil?" 

"I am at my search location and I was just checking in. Are you alright Scott?"

"FAB Virgil, I am alright don't worry about me." With that Scott hung up and got back to work.

Alan and Gordon were heading back to TB2 where they saw Scott who was based at mobile control as they got closer, they saw he was leaning over the control panel. "SCOTT" Alan and Gordon ran over to their brother. "Virgil, can you come back to control Scott has collapsed."

"FAB I am on my way back." When Virgil returned, he saw Alan and Gordon were taking Scott into Thunderbird 2. "Alan can you go and man control? Gordon can you go and speak to the Chief or whoever is in charge of the firefighters to find out how they are doing with the search."

"FAB Virgil" Virgil was running around knowing that he is now in charge and all the pressure that he is going to have to face. Now that he is a man down so to speak, Virgil had to think about how he was going to deploy his brothers this included allowing them to take breaks and everything else he might have to worry about.

Gordon and Alan knew the pressures that Virgil is under so they got on and tried their best to complete their jobs to the best of their ability with the two of them. "Alan if your lockdown mobile control and we are going to go and finish searching."

"Alright Gordon."

"Right Alan if you start at the north and work around to the east. I will start in the west and work round to the south."

"FAB Gordon. I will contact you when I get there and as I go."

"Alright Alan, I will contact John to inform him of what is going on. Good luck Alan and please stay safe."

"Of course, I will Gordon and you stay safe as well."

The two brothers went their separate ways hoping that they wouldn't hit any trouble because if they did, they wouldn't have the help that they needed.

For the next four and half hours Alan and Gordon searched each area carefully to ensure there everywhere was searched and no one was missed. "Alan, how are you getting on?"

"I am getting there Gordon, I haven't anyone yet, which is good it is just getting hard all I am finding is bones and ash."

"I know it is hard Alan but you have to keep moving, it will get better I promise."

"I know it will Gordon it is a mess at the moment with no end in sight. I have picked up on a cabin on my scanner so I am going to go and investigate."

"Alright be careful Alan we don't need another brother out of action because they are hurt or injured."

"I will Gordon, I will let you know how it goes."

The two brothers continued their search pattern even though they were becoming tired and in need of a rest, but knowing they weren't getting one until they had finished. Gordon had finished clearing his area so he headed back to mobile control and the Thunderbirds. "Virgil how is our field commander?" 

"Ah he is dehydrated and over worked Gordon. I think with everything going on with Emily, Scott believes it should be all on his shoulders."

"I agree he seems to be closed off ever since Emily got admitted to hospital a couple of weeks ago."

"He has, I should have talked to him and find out what was eating at him."

"Virgil, you haven't done anything wrong he is good at hiding his emotions."

"I guess you are right. I wonder how Alan is getting on?"

"I know he found a cabin and was going to and check it out."

With that Alan's voice came on the radio "Gordon, I have found the cabin and I am going to search it."

"Alright Alan, report back when you have found something or you are on the move again."

"FAB Gordon."

Alan moved towards the cabin when he heard shouting coming from inside the cabin, as he got closer, he could hear that it was children's voices he could. He got into the cabin and located the children as he was about to leave, he realised the fire had surrounded the cabin itself.

"Gordon, I am trapped"

 **A/N- Sorry for the cliff hanger but I like to keep it interesting. Now I know we are all in lockdown and you would think that I have plenty of time on my story but unfortunately, I don't as I could be deployed to help fight this COVID-19 any day now but please enjoy my story and I will get back to writing it as soon as I can. Thank you for being patient with me in these uncertain times.**

 **P.S- Please review!**


	9. Situation Gone From Bad to Worse

Chapter 9 – Situation Gone from Bad to Worse

 **A/N- This chapter is a bit on the depressing side but I am trying not to make it too depressing.**

"Alan, where are you?"

"Gordon I am in a cabin with four young children."

"Alright Alan, we will be right there." Gordon ran towards the control tent to see if there was anyone could help find and rescue Alan and the four young children. The next thing Gordon or Virgil would have to do is contact base and inform them on the current situation.

"Thunderbird 2 calling Base and Thunderbird 5."

"Base here"

"Thunderbird 5 here."

"Right. Scott is still in the sickbay dehydrated among other things. Now the problem is Alan is trapped in a cabin with four young children surrounded by fire."

"Alright, John I want you to check on Alan and the children. Virgil, I want you to lockdown the Thunderbirds with Scott in it and then I want you to both go to the cabin to save your brother and those children."

"FAB"

Both Virgil and Gordon locked down the Thunderbirds to head to Alan's last known location and find the cabin. "Virgil, it is all my fault that our youngest brother is trapped in a cabin surrounded by fire."

"Gordon it isn't your fault you weren't to know this was going to happen."

"I asked him if he wanted any help and he said no. I should have told him I was coming to help."

"I am sure Alan is fine with those children they are probably having fun, now have a little faith in your brother."

"FAB"

Meanwhile back at the cabin Alan was looking after the four young children in which one of them were hurt quite badly with a broken arm and leg, along with smoke inhalation and other injuries. The young girl was in a critical condition and Alan was becoming more worried about her. He started to talk to himself ' _what would Virgil do_?'

' _He would try and stabilise her in hoping help gets here quick_.' So, Alan did just that, tried to help the young girl who was in desperate need of medical aid. "Come on you need to stay strong for me, come on little one stay with me."

Alan could tell that she was slowly fading into the darkness, with all the blood that she had lost. "Gordon, where are you?"

"We are about 20 minutes out from the cabin. Why Alan?"

"There is a young girl who is in a critical condition with a broken arm and leg, along with smoke inhalation she has lost a lot of blood an in need of medical aid."

"Ah I see your problem Alan. We will be there as soon as we can try and keep her calm also awake."

"FAB Virgil. Please hurry she is getting weaker and not going to last much longer." Both Virgil and Gordon hung up and get back to the to the jobs at hand.

About 15 minutes later Virgil and Gordon arrived at the cabin and saw what Alan meant with the young girl she was in a really bad way. Virgil didn't know if she was going to survive after she had lost too much blood and with an open fracture with an infection setting in. Virgil thought it would be a good idea to pull Alan.

"Alan, I am going to do all I can to save this girl but I am not hopeful."

"Please do whatever you can to save her"

"I will try" Alan and Gordon took care of the other children whilst Virgil tried to stabilise the young girl.

"Virgil, are you ready to go?"

"Not yet Alan. I am still trying to get her stable it is going to take a bit longer."

"Alright Virgil but we don't have long before this cabin is on fire as well."

"FAB Alan."

It was 10 minutes later when Virgil was finished with the girl and was ready to leave but the fire was right around the cabin with no way out. "Right the fire is right around the cabin. I have a few smoke grenades left but it will only give us a few minutes to get out."

"FAB Virgil, me and Alan will take the other three kids which allows you to take the ill one."

"That sounds like a plan to me."

"With the change of the plan it took a bit longer to get sorted especially as Virgil was closely monitoring the young girl. "Right I am ready."

"As are we"

"Let's get going then." Virgil, Gordon and Alan got the children by the door ready to go. Once they were ready Virgil got the smoke grenades primed and ready. As they walked out the door the smoke grenades were thrown which gave them away out of the cabin and back to the Thunderbirds.

Both Gordon and Alan had hold of the other three children and ran towards the gap Virgil had made with the smoke grenades but they still had a good 20-minute walk back if not longer because of the children.

"Virgil is the girl alright?" 

"She is the best she can be." Virgil could tell really; she was fading and she wasn't going to make. Unfortunately, Virgil knew it was going to be hard on Alan and didn't want to tell him that she probably won't make it.

It was nearly 2 hours since Virgil and Gordon left to go and help Alan. Virgil handed the young girl off to the doctors hoping that they would be able to help her but he wasn't hopeful.

Gordon went back to unlock the Thunderbirds and check on Scott which they left in the med bay asleep just where they left him. Virgil decided to contact base and inform them that Alan had been found and rescued along with the young children, but also told them that one of the children were in a really bad way.

Alan slowly walked into Thunderbird 1 where he knew he could have time to think about everything that has happened over the last couple of hours. When Virgil and Gordon came out of Thunderbird 2 to find Alan the doctor that Virgil handed the young girl to came running up behind them.

"Excuse me!" Virgil and Gordon stopped.

"How can we help you?"

"The young girl that you brought to us, sadly didn't make it as she had lost too much blood."

"Damn. I knew she was bad. Thank you for telling us." The doctor turned back around and walked away.

"What are we going to doing about Alan?" 

"I will speak to him, but I will let him relax and cool off first." As Virgil looked up at Thunderbird 1.


End file.
